


Rivals With Benefits

by Hot_Vanilla_Cream



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Vibrators, this was brought to you by the Luka Is A Top Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Vanilla_Cream/pseuds/Hot_Vanilla_Cream
Summary: The best part about being rivals with benefits? The punishments.





	Rivals With Benefits

Luka couldn't remember how the argument had started or what it was about, but that didn't matter. The events that had passed felt blurry and insignificant, the harsh words and angry yells resounding across the room mere echoes in her mind. They did this often; venting about their days or the issues they had with each other, until eventually it ended in them sprawled out on whatever surface they could find, passionately taking their anger out on each other through savage kisses and hard bites.

Lily and Luka were friends with benefits...or, more accurately, rivals with benefits. They were constantly competing to outdo each other in more ways than one, which often resulted in many a heated conversation. Of course, the sudden rush of adrenaline would arouse their primal instincts, and they soon found that the best way to get out their frustrations on one another was to fuck like a pair of wild animals. You know, like all friends do.

And so it happened that Lily was bound to a chair in front of Luka, arms and legs tightly secured so as to prevent her from moving an inch. She could barely squirm, the ropes that held her were so confining. Not that she minded, of course. In fact, she seemed to be relishing the sensation, shooting Luka a taunting grin.

"So, looks like you win," she jeered, "what are you gonna do now, huh? Fuck me?"

Luka's face was as stoic as ever. "You sound pretty confident in that assertion. What makes you think I'm going to do it?"

Lily's smirk didn't falter for a moment. "Because I know you, Lu. This is how it always goes. We fight, we make out, and one second later we're fuckin' like there's no tomorrow. You think I haven't figured this thing out by now?"

Luka narrowed her eyes haughtily. "I'm surprised you have, considering how dense you are."

"Yeah? Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?" Lily challenged, a dare that had been made already several times that night. Indeed, the still-red bite marks on both of their necks and collarbones showed that quite clearly.

"Nice try, but you don't get permission to kiss me that easily." Luka replied, placing her high-heeled boot on the chair just in front of Lily's crotch. "You have to earn it. You should know that after all this time."

"What, you don't think I deserve it, dollface?" Lily teased further, eyes momentarily darting to the boot. "Haven't I done enough to prove myself every other time we've done this song and dance?"

"Obviously not, or else I wouldn't have you restrained to this chair in only your panties and bra." Luka punctuated her statement by pushing her foot closer and closer to Lily's clothed pussy, digging her heel into it ever so slightly.

Lily looked pleased at the contact, but did not relent. "Well, why don't you start by taking those off, then?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "And how am I supposed to do that? Your arms and legs are tied and spread apart."

Lily huffed. "I dunno. Just do somethin'."

Luka retracted her leg, stepping closer to Lily and looking down on her as if she were a piece of dirt. She grabbed the sides of her face to prevent her from leaning in as she bent down to come eye-to-eye with her. "I am sick of hearing your voice. Shut your mouth this instant or I will gag you. Do you want that?"

Lily did not retort, but her mouth was still curved in a devilish smile even as she shook her head. Luka backed away and released her, looking around the room until her eyes rested on what she was looking for: a pair of scissors.

"I am going to cut off your panties," she said, scissors in hand, "is that okay?"

Lily sighed and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. They're one of those cheap, disposable pairs anyway. Just remember that you owe me a new pair when we're done."

"Cheap panties for a cheap whore," Luka growled, sliding the cool metal on top of one of Lily's toned, muscular thighs. Finding the thin band that held her underwear in place, she slid the blades between each side and snipped once, twice, three times until the fabric cut cleanly. Then, with a slight tug, the garment was tossed away, exposing Lily's dripping pussy to the air.

"You're already turned on," Luka noted, sliding an experimental finger across her slit. Lily couldn't resist a snide comment.

"Well, duh. Kinda hard not to be when I'm with you." She thought for sure that Luka would get mad at her for speaking out of turn, but she remained impassive. In fact, she looked almost amused as she looked deep into Lily's cerulean eyes.

"You want to be touched?" she asked teasingly. "Then admit that you're wet for me."

Lily blinked in confusion. "But, uh, I just did?"

"Yes, but you need to say it. Say that you're wet for me. Say that you're my little slut, and then I'll touch you."

Lily fidgeted restlessly, not succeeding very much due to the tight restraints. For the first time that night, her face burned a faint shade of red. "Come on, babe, that's not really fair, is it? You can already see-"

"Say it." Luka muttered sternly, digging her nails into Lily's flesh. "Say it or I'll leave you here, all tied up with no way to relieve yourself."

Lily groaned, partially out of arousal and partially out of annoyance. "Fine, fine, I'm wet for you, okay? I'm...I'm your little slut."

"Again."

It was all Lily could do to keep from screaming the words. "I'm wet for you, and I'm your little slut! Now, can you please cut this shit out and fuck me already?"

Luka sighed, suddenly looking much more apathetic than usual. "I don't know. It took you a while to admit that." Ignoring Lily's growl of frustration, she carried on. "How about you really prove that you're a slut for me, hm? How's that sound?" She was already unbuttoning her shirt, confirming the suspicion that she was not wearing anything underneath. Lily licked her lips.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, feigning innocence. Luka's breasts popped free from the confinement of her shirt.

"Not unless you say the safeword."

"Don't wanna."

"Then it looks like you don't have a choice after all." And with that, she sat contentedly on Lily's lap, the weight of her pleasantly plump body enveloping the captive girl in a warmth that was somehow both soft and harsh at the same time.

Lily felt a hand on the back of her head, pushing her toward one of Luka's breasts and pressing her mouth to a nipple. "Lick," she was ordered, and lick she did.

Luka hummed in pleasure and ran her fingers through Lily's soft yellow hair, guiding her from one breast to the other, ordering her when to lick and when to kiss and how to move her tongue. Lily groaned mentally, having had plenty of experience with this sort of thing to know what she was doing, but let Luka boss her around anyway.

Luka gasped suddenly when she felt Lily's lips wrap around one of her nipples, suckling softly. "I d-didn't ask you to suck," she hissed, though she didn't complain. Lily took this as a sign to continue, so she did, brushing her teeth against the now-hard tips of each nipple. She traced the areolae with her tongue, burying her face in the soft warmth of Luka's breasts.

"That's enough," Luka ordered with a brief exhale, moving Lily's head away from her chest, "Good girl. You did a very satisfactoy job."

Lily thought that her performance was more than just "satisfactory," but didn't protest, as she knew what was coming next. Sure enough, she felt Luka's weight leave her lap, and it wasn't long until she heard the familiar sound of pants being unzipped.

"So you weren't wearing a bra, and yet you still wear panties? You're sending some mixed messages here," Lily remarked playfully. Luka rolled her eyes and tossed her pants to the side.

"I thought I told you not to speak?" she replied simply, not pulling her underwear down any further in favor of crossing her arms.

"That you did." Lily raised a challenging eyebrow. "But do I care? No."

Luka suddenly turned harsh, grabbing Lily's hair and yanking her head forward with a growl. "Why must you be so difficult? Just as I was about to reward you, too."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Please. We both know your definition of a reward is just makin' me eat your pussy til you pass out and leave me hangin'. When do I get to cum, huh? Where's my actual reward?"

Luka huffed through her nose, releasing Lily's hair without warning. "You want me to touch you?" she mumbled, pulling down her panties. "Fine. I'll touch you. But first, let's put a stop to that annoying mouth of yours." And then, crumpling her panties into a ball, she pressed them to Lily's lips. "Open wide."

Lily turned away stubbornly, a pout forming on her face. Luka's eyes narrowed, and she leaned in closer.

"Do you remember the safe signal?"

Lily nodded in response.

"Do you want it?"

Slowly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, she shook her head no. Luka took both of her cheeks into her hand and forced her to look into her eyes, scowling menacingly.

"Then open your fucking mouth before I change my mind and leave you alone all wet and needy."

With a soft sigh, Lily obeyed, opening her mouth to allow insertion of the makeshift gag. She could taste Luka's fluids, seeping through the fabric onto her tongue, and felt a strange surge of pride; she had evidently been very wet, almost as wet as her, and she was the cause. She began to regret turning down the chance to eat her out.

"Good girl," Luka said, though her voice was less than encouraging. "Now, stay still."

Lily wanted to retort that it was pretty much impossible for her to move anyway, but the gag in her mouth prevented that. She resorted to just muttering something incoherently, trying her hardest to convey that she was most certainly saying some kind of swear word or two. Or five. Or ten.

Luka simply ignored her, focusing instead on the petite breasts just barely concealed by her bra. "I won't cut them this time. That is, unless you choose to be difficult, but I don't really think you're in any position to do that right now, are you?"

Lily glared, but said nothing. Slowly, tantalizingly, Luka pulled down her bra straps, reaching behind her to unbuckle the clasp soon after. She pushed the garment down, unable to truly take it off due to Lily's predicament, but still fully capable of getting a much better view of her breasts.

They weren't very big, but neither of them minded; that just made them more sensitive. Indeed, both of Lily's nipples were hardened beyond belief, either because of the cold air or the arousing situation she was in. Judging by her dripping cunt, Luka assumed it was the latter.

Luka did not start off gentle. That wasn't her style, especially at this point in their relationship. Instead, she dove right in, practically attacking Lily's breasts with a series of harsh licks and bites that caused red marks to form almost immediately.

Lily gasped, biting down on the panties in her mouth. Fuck, she was in for a wild ride. When Luka bit, which was often, that usually meant she was done playing around. She recalled the bite marks on her neck that had lead up to her being tied up in the first place. Oh, yeah, she definitely wouldn't be walking right for days when this whole thing was over.

"Stupid slut," Luka whispered, pressing her teeth down hard against a nipple, "is this what you wanted? To be covered in marks like the whore you are?"

Lily nodded, dazed. God, she loved it. She loved it and she would never admit it to anybody else but her, and that drove her wild. Luka was the only one who got to see her like this: submissive and completely at the whim of another woman. The thought made her even hornier, and she found herself bucking her hips desperately.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Luka asked, a bored look on her face as she pulled away. Lily sighed and slumped her head in defeat, realizing it was pointless to attempt to argue with her when she was like this. All she wanted were Luka's lips on her nipples, or on her clit, or somewhere. She needed it, needed it more than anything else in the world.

"I can see you're getting impatient," Luka whispered huskily, leaning over to nip at her ear, "if you like, I can give you what you want right now. Does that sound good to you?"

"Mhm!" Lily nodded furiously. It was too good to be true; there had to be some sort of catch, but she didn't care. She was on the verge of tears, she needed it so bad. She foolishly played right into Luka's trap, regardless of the consequences.

Luka cooed and stroked Lily's cheek. She kissed her nose briefly, bending down to come face-to-face with her dripping cunt. Her clit was throbbing wildly, hard and swollen with lust.

Luka slid her thumb over the Lily's slit, but didn't go inside. Lily didn't like penetration, which Luka could relate to as someone who felt the same. She merely resorted to rubbing the pretty pink labia and pressing down on her clit as if it were a button, prompting a sudden groan from the bound girl.

Luka's lips were so close. She was right where Lily wanted her and yet so far away. She had to have that tongue inside her, had to have that mouth sucking on her clit and oh, god, oh god there it was, those thick pink lips were suddenly pressed against her, a tongue lapping teasingly at her folds, just barely grazing her clit and oh god oh god oh god Lily felt like she was going to scream but she didn't, the sound in her throat getting caught by her last attempt at self-restraint.

Luka smirked, loving the way Lily was clearly trying to prevent herself from coming undone. She didn't cum, not yet, which was good. She didn't want anything to spoil her plans. Besides, Lily knew perfectly well by now not to cum without permission.

Luka kissed her clit, loving the way it seemed to fit around her lips so perfectly. She didn't suck on it, though, pointedly ignoring the needy whine that came from the one above her. She spread her folds apart, taking her sweet time admiring the dripping wetness within, before slowly slipping the tip of her tongue inside.

"Mmph!" Lily grunted in surprise. She hadn't been expecting Luka to eat her so soon, not that she minded. Her pussy began dripping even more, lubricating the slick appendage as it slid in and out of her, taunting her with false promises of entrance.

Lily was seeing stars at this point, her mind a cloudy haze of desire. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,_ she thought eloquently, dropping her dignity altogether and grinding shamelessly against Luka's tongue.

But then, just as soon as it had started, it stopped, and Lily was now a soaking wet mess, feeling so painfully empty and needy and cheated all at once. She looked down at Luka to protest, only for Luka to reach up and yank the panties from her mouth, causing a torrent of drool to pour from between her lips.

"W-what-" Lily began, just barely managing to stop herself at Luka's disapproving glance. Right. Don't speak. She remembered that very well despite her mind being crowded with thoughts of that gorgeous pink tongue in her slit, darting in and out instead of truly eating her like she wanted. And god, she wanted it, wanted it more than ever before.

"I told you I would touch you," Luka said matter-of-factly, "not that I would make you cum. You should know better than to ask me for things you don't deserve."

Lily bit her lip hard, no longer able to hold in her desperation. "Oh, please, ma'am, I was so close, I just wanna-"

Luka held up a hand to stop her. "'Ma'am?' What kind of title is that?" She shook her head. "Call me Mistress, and maybe I'll listen to you."

Lily stifled an annoyed cry, throwing her head back. "God, please, Mistress, I just wanna cum, can you just lemme cum, please? Please, please, please?"

"No." Luka's reply was curt and stiff. It was followed by her standing up, brushing away some saliva from Lily's chin in the process. "Not until you show me how badly you want to please me."

She walked behind the chair, sitting on the soft bed and spreading her legs wide apart. She grabbed the seat and turned it around so that Lily was face-to-face with her wet cunt, almost as soaked as her own.

"Eat me," Luka ordered, "and do a good job, or else I won't let you cum for the rest of the night. Or the week, if you continue to pester me afterwards."

Lily didn't think she could handle not cumming for the next ten minutes, let alone an entire week. She tried to lean her head forward to get in between Luka's legs, only to be greatly hindered by the rope restraining her. Humiliated, she made another attempt, but the same result greeted her. Luka's pussy was right there, teasing her, and she realized with a hard slap of irony that she was in the same position that Luka was just moments before. Only she wasn't Luka, and she couldn't just dive in whenever she pleased. She was tied to this stupid fucking chair, and she was not in control of the situation at all.

"Well," Luka said, moving to close her legs, "if you don't really want it-"

"No!" Lily interrupted, not caring about the consequences. "I-i mean, no, Mistress, please, I can do it, see? I just- I just can't reach, please, can you push me forward, pleeeaase? I'll make you feel real good then, I promise, okay? Can you just please please please move closer?"

Luka smiled, a mischeivous, condescending smile that made Lily feel even more inferior. "Someone's eager," she teased, and then, without warning, she reached for her head and pulled her toward her sopping cunt.

Lily bit back an exclamation of surprise, relishing in the sudden warmth that was pressed against her mouth. Instinctually, she flicked her tongue out, going right to work as soon as possible so as to ensure a quick reward.

Luka grunted, holding Lily's head firmly in place between her legs. She felt her slick tongue obediently lap at her labia, planting frenzied kisses on her lips. It trailed up, up, up until it reached her clit, swirling around it before Lily sucked on it eagerly.

"Mmm," Luka hummed, "good...girl..."

Lily smiled a bit at the praise, particularly the stilted way in which it came out. She decided she wanted to make her scream, if that was even possible. Luka was always able to keep her voice down, regardless of the situation, but if she could get her to say her name at least once, Lily would consider that fitting revenge. So, pulling back a little, she began suckling softly at Luka's clit, earning a slightly higher gasp from above.

"God..." Luka murmured, spreading her lips apart a little more with her fingers to allow better access, "that's perfect..."

Lily alternated her motions, switching between sucking on Luka's clit and delving her tongue back inside of her. Once inside, she would sweep across her inner walls a few times before plunging toward her core, swiftly lapping up any of the juices that threatened to spill out onto the bed.

Luka huffed, digging her fingers into Lily's messy blonde hair. She wasn't close, but she had to admit that her skills were definitely nothing to scoff at. She smirked at the thought and opened her mouth to vocalize it. "You've certainly had - ah - a lot of experience with this, haven't you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Luka knew damn well how much she had gotten around in the past, and yet she still relished in bringing it up as often as possible.

"That explains why you're such a sl- oh!"

But Lily was not having it. If Luka wanted to tease her for being dirty, then she would too. She buried her tongue deep inside her, slowly swirling it around and around with obscene noises. She shot a glance up at her with a lewd expression, looking her dead in the eyes while she ate her cunt.

"Oh my god," Luka moaned quietly, hissing in pleasure, "keep going, keep going- ah!"

And just like that, Lily was at her clit again, licking and kissing and sucking with such a ferocious passion that she dragged out even more noises from the normally silent and strong Luka.

"Fuck!" she growled. "Lily, Lily! I think I'm- I'm-"

There it was. Her name, said in a trembling, husky voice on the edge of release. It wasn't a scream, but it would have to do. She didn't have much of a choice, anyway. With one final, long lick across Luka's slit, Lily punctuated her movement with a firm kiss to her button, rough and steady at the same time.

And then, all of a sudden, Luka let out a low, trembling moan, and Lily felt a rush of juices enter her mouth in a wave of ecstasy. Hungrily, she swallowed all she could, not stopping until the cries slowed to deep, heavy breaths.

Luka released her harsh grip on Lily's head, letting a bit more of her fluids trickle down onto the once-clean blankets beneath her. "That was...very good," she breathed, "very, very good."

Lily beamed in pride. "Damn right," she responded, immensely satisfied with her work. However, looking at Luka's dripping pussy only served to remind her how needy she was, and she prayed that she would keep to her promise and really let her cum. Her cunt was practically aching with desire, and she couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of Luka's current situation.

But Luka had not forgotten her in her post-orgasmic bliss. Within seconds, she had regained her previously calm composure and was gently stroking her face, a somewhat approving look in her eyes. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line in an effort to look disinterested.

"I have one final test for you to prove yourself to me."

Lily bit back an annoyed groan. "Anything, babe."

Luka narrowed her eyes. "I don't like your tone."

"Sorry, Mistress," Lily grumbled, a jolt of shock running down her back when Luka slapped her across the face.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" she muttered, a twinge of anger in her voice. Lily swallowed and tried to ignore the pleasurable sensation that slap had sent to her cunt. "After all I do for you, you're still as ungrateful as ever. I think you should thank me for that, don't you?"

Lily suddenly felt smaller. "Th-thank you, Mistress," she stammered out, eyes darting to the ground.

"For?"

Lily gritted her teeth in embarrassment. "For lettin' me eat your pussy."

"And?"

Lily exhaled frustratedly, but tried not to let her exasperation show on her face. "A-and for..." She felt shame burn in her stomach as she said the next few words. "...punishin' me."

Luka sighed. "Well, that's not the best apology I've ever heard, but I suppose it'll have to do."

She turned away unexpectedly to face the bedside table, rummaging through one of the tiny drawers. Lily's heart began racing; this was either going to end with or without an orgasm and maybe some pain. It made her excited to think of it.

When Luka found what she was looking for, she let out a small "aha!" Then, with a flourish, she produced a tiny object, no bigger than her pinky finger. A vibrator. Lily swallowed hard.

"Are you okay with this?" Luka asked, her voice suddenly soft. Lily nodded.

"Just as long as you don't put that thing inside me."

"I won't. You know I wouldn't do that to you." She flipped a tiny switch on the blunt end of the toy, starting it up with a low hum. "I have something else in mind."

Lily opened her mouth to ask about it, only to be cut off by her own loud squeal as the vibe was pressed softly against her clit. God, it felt so fucking good, she could barely conceal her own noises of excitement as she felt it massage her throbbing button.

Luka remained silent, watching Lily's changing facial expressions with great amusement. Experimentally, she pulled the toy away, watching her shudder and whine in disappointment.

"No!" Lily protested, trying her hardest to buck her hips. "No, no, please put it back! Please, Luka, I'm beggin' you!"

Luka watched her unravel with interest, mentally patting herself on the back for once again succeeding in driving the proud girl to shameless desperation. She loved the rush of power it gave her, revelling in the needy whimpers and persistent pleas for orgasm that she would always deny up until the very last second. It felt almost as satisfying as actually cumming.

Without saying anything, Luka put the vibrator back in place, causing Lily to squeeze her eyes shut in pleasure. She even leaned in to give a tiny lick to her entrance, giving rise to even more happy moans and shrieks. Then she pulled away again, looking back up at Lily with an unimpressed expression.

Lily was an utter mess now, tears running down her cheeks. She was so close, so close she felt like she was going to burst at any second, and yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it on her own. She needed Luka, needed her to just press that toy up against her just one more time, and that would be it. She had been waiting for this moment all night and she couldn't stand to have it prolonged.

Finally, Luka broke her own silence, yanking harshly on Lily's hair so that they were face-to-face. She spoke one word, and one word only: "Beg."

Lily complied without a second thought. "God, Luka - Mistress - please put it back on, please?? I'll do whatever you tell me, I'll eat you as many times as you want, I'll get on my fucking knees and beg for you if you need it, just please please please fuck me! Please, I can't take it anymore, I just wanna cum, I wanna cum so fucking bad..."

She was practically crying as she spoke, she was that desperate. Luka slid her head into her hand as if she were in deep thought, and then, with a sickeningly sweet smile, she whispered, "No."

That did it. Lily screamed, frustration and arousal and anger and desire all pooling together in a sudden fit of raw emotion. "Oh, god, please?! Please, I'll do anything, anything, just let me cum! I'll never ask you for anything ever again, I'll even stop talking back to you when you tell me not to speak, I'll be a good girl for you if you just let me- AH!"

A lick, sharp and swift, passed over her folds, and it took all her effort to keep her from cumming right then and there. Luka looked up at her, suddenly serious. "I'll do it on one condition."

"God, yes, anything!" Lily thought she was going to break through her own bonds, that was how eager she was to get up and finish the job already.

Luka dug her nails into Lily's thighs, prompting a wince from her. "Scream my name as loud as you can for me, hm?"

Lily was more than compliant. "Yes, yes, I will, I promise. Now, can you just let me cum, please?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "I don't like your impatience, but fine. Just don't cum until I say so."

Lily had a feeling that would come up eventually, but she didn't care. She was too busy rejoicing. Finally, finally, she would get the release that she had been aching for for so long. She could hardly wait.

"Get ready," Luka told her, and then she dove in, her tongue and the vibrator working in tandem with one another.

Lily was on the verge of yelling, squeezing her eyes shut once again. Luka's tongue was quick, swirling and plunging into her depths just right. The vibrator hummed hard against her clit as Luka pressed it down firmly, causing Lily to jerk and spasm wildly against her bindings.

Then, just when she thought she could manage to hold it in, Luka did something wonderful: she began to hum along with the vibrator, sending soundwaves reverberating through her pussy. Fuck, she couldn't last long, not like this. She didn't care how embarrassing it was, she needed to release as soon as possible.

"Fuck, Luka," she gasped, her voice hoarse from all the shouting she had been doing, "I'm gonna cum, can I please cum? Please, please, can I cum?"

"Hmm..." Luka murmured directly into Lily's pussy before pulling away. "I don't know..." Lily opened her mouth to scream again, but a small chuckle from Luka cut her off. "Just kidding. Of course you can cum, sweetie. Just remember to-"

But Lily was too far gone, having tuned her out long after the words "of course." Throwing her head back, she let out one last cry of ecstasy, the words, "Fuck, LUKA!" echoing throughout the room. Then, she came, shuddering and trembling and shaking with everything she had.

Luka removed the vibrator and instead resorted to lapping up Lily's juices, immensely enjoying the taste. They were flowing out of her at a rapid, uncontrollable pace, spilling down onto the floor and soaking the smooth, cushioned chair. She tasted like honey, Luka decided with a grin, sweet and warm and sticky.

Lily was barely able to register the gradual loosening of her ropes as Luka untied her, gently grabbing her when she moved to slump over. "There, there," the pink-haired girl said soothingly, "I've got you. Can you move?"

Lily was panting heavily, her eyes lazily darting up to meet Luka's. "Dunno..." she muttered sleepily, snuggling deeper into her arms.

Luka smiled faintly and tried to pick her up, thankfully not having to carry her very long due to the bed being right behind them. She delicately set her down, sitting beside her until she eventually came back to her senses.

"Holy shit," Lily groaned, "I can't remember the last time I came that hard. Fuck, Lu, that was amazing."

"Do you need anything?" Luka asked, trying to hide her smile of satisfaction.

Lily paused in thought, then shrugged. "Maybe something for these rope burns. And some water. My throat is killin' me."

Luka nodded silently and got up to comply, but not before shooting a quick glance back at her friend. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah," said Lily with a stretch, "I just gotta lay down for a little."

Luka understood perfectly and exited the room, heading straight into the kitchen to get a water bottle from the refrigerator. As she moved to go back upstairs, she noticed Lily's bag still laying where she had left it in the living room and hurried to pick it up, heading back to her room.

"I got your bag," she announced once she came back in. "I know sometimes you like to bring your 3DS over."

Lily smiled gratefully and murmured her appreciation, adding something about Animal Crossing and "the shit that Punchy tried to pull on me the other day." Luka didn't really know what she was talking about, but she didn't question it.

"There's lotion in the bathroom for your burns. I'll get it." Luka told her, moving in the direction of the door. Lily held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm comin' too. I gotta piss."

Luka frowned at her. "You can't get up yet. You're still recovering."

"Jeez, you're talkin' about me like I just had a fatal injury. I'm fine, Lu, I can- whoa!" In an attempt to prove her point, she made to stand up, only to stumble and grab onto the bed for support. In an instant, Luka was by her side, glaring at her disapprovingly.

"You should rest."

Lily groaned. "But you should always pee after sex! It gets rid of bacteria and shit!"

Luka sighed. "Fine, but I'm helping you walk."

Watching Lily move was amusing, to say the least. Her strong legs were trembling as she advanced, her knees nearly buckling a few times. Luka felt kind of bad for her, regardless of how entertaining it was to see her stumble around.

When they entered the bathroom, Luka fumbled through the medicine cabinet while Lily sat on the toilet. "Hey, um...sorry if I hurt you." she said awkwardly.

"What? Nah, babe, you're fine. That was kinda the point, wasn't it?" Lily responded, looking away in shame. "Actually, uh, I'm sorry for gettin' mad at you earlier, before this whole thing started. I can't even remember what we were arguin' about, but I'm pretty sure I said somethin' bitchy."

"I'm sorry, too," Luka admitted, "and to be honest, I can't recall it either. I think we were both just really horny and frustrated."

"What else is new?" Lily asked, flushing the toilet and standing up. She had less difficulty this time, though she still kept her hand on the sink just in case. "You should piss, too, y'know. Don't want you to forget about yourself while you're focusin' on me."

"I think I can manage," Luka replied, but a stern look from Lily caused her to roll her eyes and comply.

When they arrived back in the bedroom, Luka set to work rubbing the lotion all over the red spots where the rope had dug into Lily's skin. Lily hummed happily at her friend's touches, eyelids growing heavy the more she played on her 3DS. When Luka was done, they collapsed on the bed together, and for a while they just lied together while Lily's character ran around catching fish and doing favors for animals.

Finally, after a long period of time had passed, Lily shut her 3DS with a yawn. "Gettin' sleepy," she said, "mind if I use your boobs as a pillow?"

Luka sighed, allowing her better access to her chest so she could bury her face between her breasts. "There. Are you cozy now?"

"Very," Lily said with a perverted smile. "Welp, I'm noddin' off. Nini, Lu. Love ya."

Luka froze. Did she just...? No, no, she probably meant that platonically. There was no way she could be in love with someone like her. They were just friends, right? Friends who just so happened to fuck every now and again. Nothing gay about that.

So, ignoring the strange feeling bubbling up in her chest, Luka wrapped her arms around her friend. "I love you, too."

They fell asleep like that, lost in a totally-not-gay embrace.

...Okay, maybe it was a little gay.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i am 18 now which means i can FINALLY post porn so take it ya filthy fucks, dw theres more to come


End file.
